What Really Happened
by loonieXmoonie
Summary: Tai has always loved Sora. But he waited too long, and now she's married to Matt. Just how far will he go to win her back? Warnings: Occasional swearing, mild OOC
1. The Wedding

**Summary: Sora and Matt are married...much to Tai's displeasure. How far will Tai go to win her back?**

**Warnings: Occasional swearing, mild OOC but we tried to avoid it as much as possible.**

**A/N:** Remember we are all novices here so don't go expecting great things from us.Flames suck if you don't like it DON'T read it. However, creative critisicm is always welcome. =)

Whilst we remain true to the fact that Matt is extremely awesome, he does not own Sora! TAI OWNS SORA!! …now she sounds like a prostitute. But she isn't. She's cool. Full stop. Enough said.

Now, we aren't saying Digimon is crap…just the ending. So0o0o0 we decided that we should re-write it the way we wanted it to end. It's a vent so we don't end up sending death threats to the idiots at the Digimon…place.

Thoughts are in italics. It's really inconvenient how old they are supposed to be in the real Digimon. So for the sake of our story we are going to assume that they are 25 (for now anyway).

* * *

**.Tai.Digi/What Really Happened\Mon.Sora. **

**by**

**Xo****l0on1e.mo0****nie****oX**

* * *

**C** h a p t e r **O** n e

As she stood, watching her reflection in the gold-edged mirror, Sora began to believe that women honestly could look almost perfect on their wedding day. Granted, it had taken a team of highly trained professionals and a whole lot of money to make her look that way, but she didn't really care. If she was going to have a celebrity wedding of sorts, she might as well feel like one.

Truthfully, she could have done without the whole celebrity wedding thing. The press coverage they'd been getting since Matt's voyage to Mars had made that pretty much impossible, but it wasn't like he'd been refusing. Surely they could have just as easily had a very small reception with only family and close friends invited like they had originally planned, but for some strange reason Sora had found herself agreeing to what Matt called the 'wedding of the year'. Well, she was supposed to be supportive wasn't she? Even so, the decision had been one she had immediately regretted; for oddly enough the hundreds of unknown people that were sitting in the church at that moment were making her feel just a little uneasy. There had been a few familiar faces though; TK was the best man of course, and she was sure she'd seen Izzy and Joe in the crowd somewhere. Even Tai had been there sitting somewhere in the back. She didn't remember inviting him, but then again, half of the country had been on the list of invitees, so of course trying to remember specific names was always going to be impossible.

"Any time now Sora." Hearing the voice of her maid of honour, Sora was suddenly reminded of the situation. This was happening, and it was happening now. Smiling in what she hoped was a convincing way; she turned, noticing the pair of hands that now rested comfortably on her shoulders. "Thanks Kari… I think I'm ready." With that statement, however, she began to truly wonder if she was.

_"I wonder if I made the right decision…"_ At that moment, the organ began to play, eradicating many of the thoughts that had been running through her mind. It was starting.

Moving from his slouched position, Tai sat bolt upright as the music started. The doors opening behind him, he joined the mass of people as they swivelled around, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the bridal party. They didn't have to wait long. Within moments, the bridesmaids had made their way down the hallway, stopping once they had reached their destination. Tai couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sister as the maid of honour, though he was still confused as to why she'd been asked to be such an important part of everything when all he had was a crowded pew at the back of the church. Surely his close friendship with both the bride and the groom should mean something? Apparently not. Sighing, he looked back to the door, his focus only returning when he heard the music pick up. Sora entered the church elegantly; once forgotten thoughts about her coming rushing from the back of his mind as she walked down the aisle, looking the picture of perfection. Wistfully he watched her, tracing her movements with his eyes, yet keeping his head perfectly still. As she came to a stop at the altar, he sighed again. _"This is going to be a very long day…"_

As soon as the ceremony ended, people began flocking to the exit. Tai remained seated – he wasn't really in the mood to be crushed physically, he'd had enough mental anguish for one day. Waiting a few moments before finally concluding that the people would be less violent towards him if he attempted to exit peacefully, he stood up, ruffling his hair (it was a nervous habit of his). Trudging towards the door, he managed to escape the rush of people just in time to see Matt and Sora driving off in the distance. _"Maybe they just wouldn't notice if I wasn't at the reception…"_ Sighing, Tai began to walk to his car. He could think all he wanted – he knew he was still going to that reception.

Tai didn't really know why he'd bothered to show up to the reception at all. He'd had a few conversations with Izzy and Joe, which had been fun, but other than that not much had happened. Apparently Yolei and Ken were married, which was good for them, but made him wonder: why was it that everyone around him was getting paired up, and here he was, sitting in the corner by himself? He started to toss around the idea that maybe he should get his act together, but then realised – it wasn't like he hadn't tried. _"You know what? This was a bad idea. Maybe I'll just leave and no-one will notice…"_ Just as he was about to stand up and make his way towards the door, he noticed Sora out of the corner of his eye. At first he figured she must just be on her way to talk to Matt, but was soon shocked to find that she was, in fact, making her way towards him instead. _"Okay, this is your chance. Think of something witty."_ Instead, all he could come up with was a nervous "Oh, hey Sora." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his own stupidity, he kept his eyes on her.

"Hey Tai," she grinned, obviously waiting for him to say something else.

_"Remember, witty."_ "Umm… Congratulations… On getting married," he replied, his voice filled with uncertainty. _"Oh, you're just brilliant aren't you?"_

"Thanks. I'm really glad you could come."

This was his chance to redeem himself. If he could just pull a really good line here, maybe… Maybe what? What did he even want? At that point, he realised that he really wasn't sure anymore.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He'd done it. Sure, not even he quite knew what it meant, but at the time it really had sounded right. Sora was still smiling too, which must have meant that he'd done something right. Either that or she was just happy because it was her wedding day. Suddenly, he remembered. That was just it – it was her wedding day. What was he even trying to do? He was just about to attempt to figure it out, when she broke his concentration.

"Well, thanks again." And with that she was gone.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Well, that's all for tonight.**

**Thanks for reading =)**

**R&R **

* * *


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary: Sora and Matt are married...much to Tai's displeasure. How far will Tai go to win her back?**

**Warnings: Occasional swearing, mild OOC but we tried to avoid it as much as possible.**

**A/N:** Hello again guys. Chapters are going to be slower from now on. We have all the motivation and none of the ideas =D

Once again. Flames = :( Creative criticism = :)

That's all for now.

Enjoy XD

* * *

**.Tai.Digi/What Really Happened\Mon.Sora. **

**by**

**Xo****l0on1e.mo0****nie****oX**

* * *

**C **h a p t e r **T** w o

"Hanna, seriously, are you capable of being quiet for like TWO seconds? Some of us are actually trying to think…" Tai was attempting to concentrate on a presentation on Criminal Law that he HAD to have finished by the next day. Obviously, his girlfriend Hanna was _not_ helping. "But Taaaaiiiii… We _never_ get to spend time together anymore!" Sighing, Tai ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to smash it down on the desk in front of him. "Hanna, I _swear_… If I fail this course, we're going to be spending a _lot_ more time together, so for now, could you just do me one favour and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"  
"Aww Taaai, why are you being so meeean?"  
"Because you're not Sor - wait, _what_?!" Tai didn't understand what the hell had just happened. Why was he suddenly linking his girlfriend to someone he hadn't seen in years? Did he really wish she was Sora? Well, probably, considering he'd been in love with her for years, but still – she was now married to his _best friend_! Well, at least, he used to be his best friend. In actual fact, Tai hadn't been in contact with Sora or Matt since the wedding, but was surprised to realise that it had actually been that long.  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something?" Snapping back into reality, he realised that Hanna had since become disinterested in their conversation, and had wandered off into the kitchen.  
"Umm, no… Not really." At least, he hoped he hadn't actually voiced any of his thoughts – it might be a little too confusing for his somewhat simple-minded girlfriend.  
"You know, I really wish you'd talk more. I saw some interview on TV the other day, with that astronaut guy? You know, the one that used to be in that rock band, and now he's really famous? Married some fashion designer – god I envy her, pretty lucky if you ask me. Really, Tai, you should be more like _him_."  
And with that, Tai snapped the pencil that had been resting in his hand clean in half. Be more like Matt? If only Hanna realised just how hard he'd tried.

Hours later, once he'd finally gotten rid of Hanna, Tai was still subconsciously thinking of Sora. It really wasn't helping his presentation, and it was beginning to look more and more like he was going to fail. Realising this, he soon found the motivation to keep himself going – if he failed, he'd have to spend more time with Hanna. With this thought, Tai physically shuddered, attacking his page with more force than ever – he was going to get this thing done if it killed him.

_"Okay, so this person committed this offence… I wonder if Sora ever went to university. Do you have to go there to be a fashion designer? Hang on, when did she even become a fashion designer? WHY DIDN'T SHE ASK ME FIRST? Wait, why should she? Hang on, __why does it matter? Sora has nothing to do with criminal law! I'm definitely going crazy…"_

Smashing his head on the desk in front of him, he threw his pencil down with force, grimacing as he heard the snap of the lead breaking in two. Wonderful, he'd just broken his second pencil of the day. At this rate, not only were his social and professional lives going to be ruined, but he was going to be broke too. Sighing, he pushed his chair back and began searching through the draws of the desk in an attempt to find yet another pencil.

After a mere thirty seconds of having absolutely no luck, he slammed one of the draws shut. What was the point? It wasn't like any of this was going to amount to anything anyway. If he got the assignment done, he'd just be furthering himself in a career where he wasn't even sure he'd be happy, and he was almost certain he'd be no good. If he didn't get the assignment done, he'd fail the course, and would have to spend his days lounging around his house with Hanna. Did he even want to follow through with his studies? The only reason he'd ever done anything like this was to impress Sora, and now that that wasn't something he needed to do anymore, he was a little lost – he didn't have anyone to impress anymore. Well, he had Hanna, but…she didn't count.

Realising he was acting like an angsty teenager, he sighed, deciding he might as well just get back to maturity. Reaching for his broken pencil, he felt the ideas begin to flow again and set himself up to once again attempt his assignment. He was all ready to start letting the words go from his head to the paper, when he felt his fist slam onto the desk again. _Damn _it! He still didn't have a pencil. Checking his watch, he noted the time. _11:43pm._ Who would honestly be awake at that time that would be willing to be disturbed just so that he could have a pencil? Sadly, only one person came to mind. _Hanna._ It wasn't that he hated Hanna or anything, sometimes he just got extremely angry at her. Or perhaps he had just been stressed lately, because of all the assignments and such he'd been doing? He didn't quite know what it was, but he did know that he'd have to start being a little more tolerant of her – she really wasn't doing anything wrong.

Despite this revelation, going to her house wasn't exactly what he needed to be doing right at that moment. Sure, he was only going to get a pencil, but chances were she wouldn't take it that way, and would decide that he was there for other things. No matter how much explaining he did, she would assume that he'd just been looking for an excuse to be with her, even though they'd spent the better part of the day together. Sighing, he stood up – he really didn't have any choice. Grabbing a coat, he picked up his keys, locking his door on the way out – luckily, Hanna's house was only down the street, so he wouldn't have to drive.

As soon as he arrived at the front door, his finger found the doorbell, his arms wrapping around him so as to shield himself from the cold. Thankfully, it only took Hanna a moment to come to the door.

"Tai, honey, what are you doing out here? It's freezing! You should have called or something and I could have come to you! Aren't you supposed to be doing that assignment thingy?"

Nodding, Tai returned the hug that Hanna had quickly pulled him into. "Yeah, but… I had some err… Stationary issues. Do you have a pencil I can have?"

Wrinkling her nose and lowering her eyebrows as if she were confused, Hanna tilted her head slightly to the side. "You… Only have one pencil in your house? Don't you keep pens or something?"

"Well, two pencils actually, but… Look, I was unorganised okay! Can I please just have a pencil? It's really cold out here, and I don't have time for this right now!" Tai hadn't realised he was yelling, but as he finished he realised how lucky he was that the neighbours hadn't come out to complain. Hanna smiled in a strangely caring way, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on Tai, you're right, it is cold. Come in and have some hot chocolate, and you can calm down a bit. I mean, chocolate fixes everything right?"

Tai couldn't help but laugh a little at the strange smile that appeared on her face. Nodding, he couldn't resist – it was moments like this that made him remember why he stuck with Hanna in the first place. Stepping into the warmth of her apartment, he allowed her to take his to take his coat. Maybe this was just what he needed, a small break. Slumping into an arm chair, he had to fight just to keep himself awake; it was just too comfortable. As Hanna came into the room moments later with a mug full of hot chocolate, he smiled warmly, accepting the cup and putting it to his mouth immediately.  
"I put sugar in it. I figured it might make it a little nicer…"

As he tasted the liquid, he began to wonder what the hell kind of sugar she'd been using. In fact, the taste was quite distinct – it was almost a _salty_ flavour. Wait – salty? Oh dear, this had happened before, only last time, it had been in reverse. Deciding that Hanna's Christmas present would have to have something to do with helping her remember which was which, he drank the hot chocolate anyway – after all, she hadn't done it on purpose.

* * *

After half an hour at Hanna's, he realised he really wasn't getting anywhere. He dreaded going back into the cold, but knew he really needed to get home to finish his essay – and besides; with the amount of salt Hanna had put into his hot chocolate, he felt like he was ready to drink four or five buckets of water. Looking to his watch, he sighed as it confirmed what he had been dreading – he only had seven hours to complete the damn thing AND get it in on time. Yawning and stretching for dramatic effect, he made a big show of standing up. Thanking Hanna profusely for her kindness, he accepted the packet of pencils, ("just in case") reluctantly making his way to the door. Wrapping his coat around his shoulders, he picked up his keys and for the second time that night, he ventured out into the cold.

_Ring._ The annoying noise woke him from his somewhat uncomfortable slumber, a pain going through his forehead as he realised he'd fallen asleep on his pencil. The shrill noise seemed to reverberate around his house. His voice husky, he picked up the phone, making a noise that could possibly pass as a grunt.

"Erggghhh…"  
"Tai? Is that you?"  
"Mmmm…."  
"IT IS YOU! Wow, it's been ages!" Whoever this crazy woman happened to be, she was definitely a morning person.  
"Yeah… Probably…" Who the hell was she?  
"Oh, by the way, it's Sora!" This brought him to his senses.

"Ugh, I'm dreaming." He slammed the phone down without thinking twice. Only once he had smashed his head down on the table again, did he realise that there was a possibility that he wasn't dreaming after all. You couldn't feel this much pain while you were sleeping, could you? Looking down at his watch as a reflex, it took a minute for his eyes to focus, let alone register what time it was. _10:07_. Spitting out some rather colourful words, he jumped to his feet, grabbed his paper, and sprinted out the door, not caring that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. All thoughts of Sora had been pushed out of his mind as he sprinted down the street, reaching the corner just as his bus was pulling away. Of course, that was the way it always was. Sighing, he took off after it, screaming and waving his arms in very strange ways. He could've sworn the bus driver hated him, because it wasn't the first time it had happened, and he guessed it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**R&R =)**


	3. Forgotten Memories

**Summary: Sora and Matt are married...much to Tai's displeasure. How far will Tai go to win her back?**

**Warnings: Occasional swearing, mild OOC but we tried to avoid it as much as possible.**

**A/N:** Chhyea. We are on an official creative roll.

...But knowing us our train of thought will derail shortly after this chapter, so don't get too excited. =P 

Peace out and enjoy. =)

**.Tai.Digi/What Really Happened\Mon.Sora. **

**by**

**Xo****l0on1e.mo0****nie****oX**

**C** h a p t e r  **T** w o

_The movie theatre was quiet. There was only five minutes left before the movie started, and Tai was beginning to think he'd be the only one there. Sure, he'd asked other people to go with him, but they'd all seemed to be busy. As the curtains parted, he slumped down into his seat, annoyed that he was here by himself. Honestly, what kind of loser did you have to be to go to the movies alone? Suddenly, as the lights were dimming, he heard hurried voices as two people entered the theatre, taking a seat a couple of rows away from him. They sounded kind of familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out who - the movie started. Immediately, he looked to the couple that had entered in an attempt to figure who they were, but soon regretted it. Matt and Sora had been BUSY, eh? Yeah, busy going to the movies without him. Thinking it was some kind of massive joke, he was about to call out to them that they weren't funny at all – but he was soon stopped. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the two moved closer together, their lips meeting. WHAT?! SORA AND MATT?!_

For what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Tai slammed his head on the table as he remembered the day when most of his world had come crashing down. Surely Sora and Matt could have just told him they were going out, instead of him having to find out the more painful way? Apparently not. Desperately needing to find some way to distract himself, he almost wished he still had that essay, just so that he had something to do. Almost hitting himself for even thinking such a thing, he stood up and began pacing around his lounge room. The phone was tempting, but who would he call? Hanna was at work, so she wasn't an option. He supposed his parents wouldn't want to hear from him, and Kari was probably busy too. He _could_ call Sora back, but… That was it! He'd call Sora! Maybe if he spoke to her, he could clear his head a little, and get rid of some of the worries that had been clogging his head lately. Picking up the phone book, he began looking through it quickly, desperate to find the number.

It took him ages before he came to the conclusion that _"Hey, maybe their number wasn't in there"_. Rolling his eyes, he threw the phone book down hard. Of _course_ it wasn't in there – Matt was so famous he was probably followed around by bodyguards wherever he went. Oh, great. He was doomed. He was just about to sit back down in his chair and go on about how the world hated him, when something amazing happened. The phone rang. Startled, he almost jumped out of his chair as he reached for it, wondering who the hell could be calling him. Knowing his luck, it was probably telemarketers.

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING!" He went to slam the phone down again, but heard a voice coming from the phone.  
"Tai? Umm, Tai, are you feeling okay?"  
"Hanna?" That really was the only person he could think that would be calling.  
"Hanna? Who the hell is Hanna?" Okay, maybe not.  
"Umm, no-one important…" So who was it then?  
"Okay… Umm, well, It's Sora." SORA? He almost jumped for joy, but somehow managed to remain calm.  
"SORA! I… I tried to call you before, but you're impossible to find, and -"  
"Yeah, that's… Because of Matt. So, how've you been? Who's this Hanna person?"

Because of Matt? He would have guessed. He was still slightly surprised by the whole situation, but he figured that this may be the only chance he had to talk to her, so he needed to think of something clever, and he had to do it quickly. Well, she _did_ ask who Hanna was, so maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to  make someone feel a little jealous? If it worked, that was.   
"Oh, Hanna's my… FRIEND. Like… Girl.. Type… Fr – Okay, she's my girlfriend."

"TAI THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Tai held the phone away from his ear so that Sora didn't rupture his ear drum or something. _Well, THAT was unsuccessful…_ Desperately he tried to search for something to say – he couldn't afford silence between them. Not now. The past five years had been spent waiting for this moment, and now he couldn't get words to come out of his mouth. Wonderful. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke again.

"Err… Yeah." N_icely done, IDIOT._

"Well, ANYWAY. I was just thinking, we haven't seen each other in ages, so – did you want to meet up for dinner or something? It would be great to catch up…"  
"Okaythatwouldbegreat!" _Oh yeah, nice way to act COOL._

"Umm… Great… Look, do you wanna do it tonight? Like, now would be good. Cause I'm free, and… Yeah. Is that okay?"  
OKAY? Yes, that was more than okay. Although, truthfully he didn't think he'd be able to sit in the same room as Matt and not beat him up, so he hoped that it would just be him and Sora. Oh god, what if Matt WAS coming too? He figured he'd better ask.  
"Umm… Matt? Coming?" That was the best he could do. Sora paused momentarily, her voice faltering a little as she spoke.  
"Umm… No… He's not here right now… He's… Really busy." Tai almost sighed in relief, but managed to restrain himself.  
"Okay, great, umm, I'll come and pick you up?" Truthfully, he didn't really want to be at the house he knew she shared with Matt, but guessed that it would be the right thing to do if he asked.

"No, it's fine; I'll come and pick you up. Is it okay if I come now?" Well, he wasn't going to complain.  
"Yep, whenever you want. I'll see you later." With that, he hung up the phone, falling back against the wall – he couldn't be bothered to hold himself upright anymore. Was this really happening? Dinner with Sora, _without Matt_? He was almost ready to spend the next half an hour against the wall in a strange state of happiness, but it soon hit him. He was _still_ in yesterday's clothes.

Half an hour later, Tai was just getting out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he figured he still had at least ten minutes before Sora would be there, so he could take his sweet time. Apparently he was wrong. The sound of the doorbell made him jump, causing him to almost lose his towel. "Shit." Running towards the door, one hand holding his towel up, he opened it a tiny bit, sticking only his head out. Sora beamed at him, lifting one hand up to wave.

"Sora." He silently cursed as his voice broke for the first time in years. _Oh Tai, nice timing you FOOL._  
"Hey Tai! I know I'm a bit early, but I was excited, and you didn't sound busy, so here I am!" He smiled a little. He really was happy to see her, her timing just hadn't been great.

"Umm yeah… I wasn't busy when you rang but… Now I'm a little tied up… Err… Can you just give me a sec?"  
"Sure! Can I just come in and have a look around?"

"Uhh, okay, sure come in." He opened the door for her, making sure to stay behind it at all times. She glanced quickly around the apartment before turning her attention back to Tai.

"Don't I get a hug or something?" She smiled as she spoke, her eyes practically willing him to step forward and wrap his arms around her. It wasn't that he didn't want to – really it wasn't, he just… Well, he was basically scared that if he lifted even a finger from the towel around his waist, it was going to fall – and he would NEVER live that one down.

Oh shit…

"Course you do." Smiling in a way that he hoped would make it look like he was completely relaxed, he lifted one arm up, stepping towards Sora as he wrapped it around her neck. His other hand stayed attached to the towel around his waist, holding onto it for what was seriously dear life. Yes, his life _did_ end if it fell.

"Aww, come on Tai, what kind of a hug is that? Don't you feel comfortable around me? Is that why we stopped being friends?"  
That hit hard. When had they stopped being friends? Honestly, he'd never thought about it that way. In his mind, it was always 'we don't talk anymore' or 'I haven't seen her in years'. It was never 'we aren't friends anymore'. Now he realised that this meeting needed to be a turning point. Sora thought they weren't friends anymore, so he needed to fix it. His smile now more genuine, he carefully lifted the other hand from his towel, making sure to rest his body against the door in an attempt to secure the towel completely.

"Of course I feel comfortable around you."

He could feel Sora's grip tightening a little as he said this, but he thought nothing of it. He just figured it had something to do with reassurance – maybe she _did_ still think of him as a friend after all? Letting go, he stepped away from the door a little, his hand flying straight back to its position on his waist. Luckily, Sora seemed to be satisfied with the hug – and he'd managed to keep himself covered and all. Apparently he was more talented when it came to art of towel-wearing than he had previously thought. She was, however, now looking down at the towel in question, and it was taking everything he had to stop himself from blushing.

"Oh."

At that, he was certain the situation was going to become awkward. The night was ruined. Things were never going to be the same between them. He was hopeless.

"You could have told me you were half naked, you know."  
Awkward silence. What were you supposed to say to that? Yes, he was half naked. This was the point where someone wittier would have taken advantage of the situation, but he just couldn't seem to.

"Yeah, I err… Umm… You were early… I…"  
"You could really use some flowers on this table right here."  
It seemed that Sora's attention had turned from him to the contents of his apartment – something which considering the circumstances, made him a great deal more relaxed.

"You know I'd just let them die…"  
The smirk that appeared on his face at that moment was the same smirk that been appearing there for as long as he'd known any of his friends.  
"Well, you haven't changed that much, have you?"

And Sora's smile was the same too. It was almost enough to make Tai forget about Matt – but not quite. If he was going back in time - back to the days when he and Sora had been this close - then he'd have to remember that back then Matt had been his best friend; he hadn't always been the guy that had completely messed everything up.

Looking towards the ground, Tai stood, pushing his toes against the carpeted floor. There really wasn't a whole lot he could say in response to Sora (he was again having problems being witty), so he'd resorted to hoping she'd do what she seemed to be good at, and she'd start a new conversation. After having no such luck for around a minute and a half, he looked up to Sora, deciding that they couldn't stand like this forever.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"  
At this, Sora looked genuinely confused. She raised an eyebrow, blinking a little before seemingly realising that Tai had actually said what she thought he'd said.

"What?"

"I don't know, but it's enough to break the ice!"

He grinned a little, trying to hide the fact that despite how stupid what he'd just said was, he'd found it funny the first time he heard it. Luckily, Sora seemed to find it funny too. She was now collapsing in fits of laughter, tears streaming down her face. For a moment the laughter seemed normal, but given some time, she began to sound truly sick. The sound of coughing and spluttering could be heard more clearly than the sound of the laughter itself, and by the way she was choking, Tai began to feel a little worried. Chuckling a little himself, he walked a bit closer to where she stood.

"Are you okay? Do you want a drink or something?"  
It was apparently quite difficult for Sora to speak; even though the words managed to find a way out of her mouth, her voice was still incredibly raspy, and it sounded like she had some kind of infection.  
"I think that would be good."

Patting her on the back gently, Tai led her into the kitchen, sitting her down on a stool as he grabbed a glass from the nearest cupboard and filled it with water. He had the urge to pat her on the back some more, as it usually seemed to be the way to stop someone from coughing, but he figured it would just make the water that was finally going down her throat come right back up again. And besides – the coughing had definitely subsided already.

"Tai!"  
He was slightly startled at this sudden outburst, and he immediately begun wondering what the hell could be wrong. She was choking some more? She couldn't breath? He'd accidentally spilt water on her top? Probably not the last one… Sora had never seemed like the type of girl to worry about things like that.

"What? What's wrong?!"

He stood just in front of her, trying to keep an eye on her face in case it gave him any kind of hint as to what was going on. This soon proved difficult, as within moments she was up, flinging open the door of the cupboard he'd just pulled the glass from.

"There's _food_ in here with the glasses."

Oh, so _that_ was what she was worried about. Yeah, so he wasn't all that neat… What did it matter?  
"… Yeah? There was extra room in there, so…"

She didn't seem satisfied with this answer. Without hesitation, she began flinging the food out of the cupboard in the direction of the bench where miraculously, most of it was landing. As she pulled out a packet of sugared almonds, she looked at them, Holding them up for Tai to see.

"These look just like the ones I had at my wedding! Bloody hell. They look old enough to _be_ the ones from my wedding…"

Tai laughed half-heartedly – Sora didn't have to know that they _were_ in fact from that day.  Chucking them onto the bench with everything else, Sora reached right into the cupboard, pulling out a paper bag and shaking it a little. Opening up the top, she peered into the bag before reaching in and pulling out a very old piece of popcorn.

"I think this went bad _before_ my wedding." She said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Little did she know that there was a good chance that that was the popcorn left over from the last time they had been to the movies together before he had found out about her engagement. However, he couldn't really be sure – evidently, he didn't venture into that part of the cupboard very often.

"Yeah… Guess I forgot about that…"

Sora was definitely much more concerned with the neatness of cupboards than she had been last time he saw her. Laughing slightly, he rubbed the hair on the back of his head.  
"Uhh… Do you do this much at home?"  
Sora giggled a little in reply, as if she hadn't really thought of what she was doing as anything out of the ordinary.  
"Yeah, I suppose I do…"  
As she continued to grin, Tai figured he was on a bit of a roll.

"Honestly, is there nothing else to entertain you in that big mansion of yours?"  
This time, Sora didn't laugh. Instead, she went somewhat quiet, and began running her finger around the rim of one of the cleaner glasses in the cupboard. She didn't have to say anything. Tai realised that this wasn't really a good subject to be joking about. Looking down, he remembered that he was still in his towel. Now would be a good time to slip out and become somewhat less naked.

"I'm just gonna go get changed… I won't be a sec."

Sora nodded approvingly, smiling slightly in a way that suggested that Tai hadn't said anything wrong. It definitely calmed him down a little. Passing through the door, he continued down the hallway until he reached the bathroom. Turning, he reached for the handle, immediately scanning the room for his clothes. They weren't there. Of course they weren't. Why would he have taken his clothes into the bathroom when he was in his own house, alone? That meant he'd have to go into his bedroom and get them. Oh well. No big deal. Exiting the bathroom, he turned the corner once more and began heading towards the kitchen, ready to pass through to his bedroom on the other side. He took the first step in passing the kitchen door, before something caught his eye. He turned his head horrified – he knew what he was going to see, yet he was too scared to admit it. There, sitting draped unceremoniously over the corner of a dining chair was his towel – mere metres away from Sora. Closing his eyes, he looked down slowly, letting them open once more – just long enough to confirm that he wasn't crazy. It _was_ his towel – it must have gotten caught on the chair on his way out of the kitchen. He leaped backwards out the door, terrified that Sora would see him, and began to do nothing but panic. His head filling with worst case scenarios, he fled into the lounge room and plopped himself down on the couch. Hopefully, Sora wouldn't look for him here.

Twenty minutes later, Tai was pretty much in the same predicament – sitting on the couch, fretting about how to sort out the situation in the least embarrassing way. He didn't need anymore awkward silences. He was about to give up, when suddenly he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning instantly, he came face to face with Sora, who was grinning ear to ear and holding up his towel.

"Looking for this Tai?"

She was giggling. _He_ didn't think it was so funny. His face had just become so warm that he was pretty sure he wouldn't need a heater for the remainder of the winter. Luckily, Sora seemed to be doing her best not to look.

"Maybe…"

He continued to blush as he yanked the towel from her grip, and immediately wrapped himself in it again. Deciding it was best not to waste any more time, he practically sprinted into his bedroom, grabbing the clothes that he'd thrown onto his bed before. At the time he'd thought it would be best to 'be prepared, and have them ready'. Right. Prepared. Slipping his shirt on, he attempted to hurriedly step into his pants. Not a good idea. As he tried to force his left leg into the pant leg, his foot got caught, causing him to trip over and hit his head rather hard (and rather loudly) on the foot of the bed.

"TAI?"  
Rubbing his head softly, he stood up, carefully pulling the pants up.  
"I'M… FINE."  
Well, he _would_ be, anyway. Pulling on his shoes, he opened his bedroom door, walking back out to the kitchen where Sora stood waiting. He felt a lot more secure now that he had pants on. Picking up a coat, he gestured towards the door.

"Ready?"  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I just… Bit of a lump…"

Placing her hand on his head, Sora felt for anything unusual. Frowning as Tai cringed from the pain of her touch, she glared at him momentarily.

"I said I'm fine."

She didn't quite seem convinced, but accepted it anyway. He was too stubborn – he'd never let on that he needed help.  
"Okay, well… Let's go then."

Reaching for the doorknob, Tai pulled it open, letting Sora walk out before him. Finally, they were out of his apartment.

* * *

TBC

**

* * *

**

**Later skaters =)**

**R&R =D**


End file.
